Ranma Snaps
by James Birdsong
Summary: Killing spree but a happy ending
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi does. This is mere fanfiction.

Ranma and Akane were holding hands and walking toward school

".. You're not uncute Akane"

Ranma's words hung there in the air after there was a minute or several minutes of silence

"She knows she is a tomboy yet gets mad when I tell her she is. I .. that doesn't make sense. She can't cook. Why does she get upset I am so wary of the food. I'm not only person to be so afraid. Does she get so angry at my pops or her dad? Nooo"

Ranma sighs hoping Akane would misinterpret said sigh would think it instead is a loving sigh dedicated to her instead of a small sigh out of mild frustration which was the reality of this situation unbeknown to the youngest Tendo daughter for Ranma was right that Akane did not suspect

Akane knew Ranma loved her. So often he just makes her so angry though. Such hurtful words. Oh there is Shampoo riding bike towards them. Shampoo jumps off bike, flips then glomps Ranma

"That pervert, letting Shampoo hold him like that.. he must be a pervert for letting Shampoo do that. Egads what a twotimer"

Ranma noticed glomp. It is hard to miss when a purple haired red eyed woman glomps you with strong arms. Well the woman was a girl of sixteen but the point isn't getting message no matter how much Saotome Ranma looks unhappy instead of pleased to be so glomped by the chinese girl. Shampoo isn't getting message that no quite bluntly means no

"Let go Shampoo. I don't love you"

Ranma tries to push her off. He seriously doesn't want Akane's temper to flare

"Why is Akane blaming this on me?"

He can see that Akane is getting mallet the mallet out of hammerspace. She is getting ready. Akane did get understandbly angry. Akane often hits Ranma instead of Shampoo. Often? Is it more like almost always or always. This case too Akane hints Ranma with the mallet without caring for excuses however good they might have been

"Akane nooo, no freaking no"

He twitches after attack. It hit and it hurt even a martial artist like him. Akane did not however look at him with sympahy. Maybe there would be no bruise but the emotional pain would be clear be there actual physical bruise or not. Ranma was tough but he does not deserve abuse now does he? Regardless the harm is done

"Whew that'll show him. What a louse. I can't believe I actually believed he loved me"

Akane glares at Ranma as if every bit of previous twenty minutes meant diddly squat and she had forgotten her lovely romantic morning walk with him. She conviently places away all memory and happy feelings she had towards him. Now it seems hate reigns in every artery and vein instead of the love or patience. Reason is not winning at all. Poor poor pitiful Ranma

Ranma twitches twice more then grins. He laughs dangerously perhaps even insanely. No it was not because of Kodachi drugs or pressure points. He's simply had enough. Shampoo wasn't punished. He was. Ukyo wasn't one thought perverted. He was. Even though he gentleman and hero and nice guy, it is HE HIMSELF people think of as pervert. Pops and Tendo-san as well as strangers. Kasumi never thought him a pervert but almost everyone he has ever stinkin met has come to conclusion at one time or another decision hard to shake that Ranma Saotome is a pervert

"Akane are you an idiot?"

Akane does not answer. She looks confused instead

"Um no I'm not. You are you dodo"

She turns and goes walking towards school with arms crossed as if Ranma was in the wrong. It might seem so to her. She did nothing wrong did she?

"Aiyaa! Ranma come with Shampoo please"

Shampoo wasn't truely stupid. Her Japanese was not perfect but she was not stupid. But like many in Nerima she is perhaps a moron when it comes to seeing others feelings and being mature. Shampoo like many of the Nerima Wrecking Crew is a teenager with conclusions drawn, wants natural, and to an extent selfish. She helps Ranma to her feet

"Leave Akane please. Come with me"

Ranma snaps Shampoo's neck after helped up. Shampoo may be best in village but insanity is not something miss Shampoo had been on guard for. It was quick. It was painless. It was not something she had any reason to be expecting. There was no witty banter. No last words of farewell. If Akane heard the neck crack there was no indication


	2. Tatewaki

"Wait up Akane, I don't wana be late either.."

"What do I care"

Akane's statement doesn't even cause Ranma to respond. They arrive at campus shortly after that moment

"Ranma didn't even whistle. Shampoo probably went home.. but something seems off ever since that glomp. Nah must be my imagination"

She was unaware of the previous scene which she had no idea of not even dreamed of being possible from her sweetie Ranma. Shampoo was gone, gone from now on. Never again to bother Ranma. Maybe others would join Shampoo. That as well was unknown to the Tendo girl

"No apology? You're blaming me Akane.. blaming me. Sheesh never is it your fault?"

The last part was sarcastic. Ranma looks disgusted. But due to where they are and what time it is chances are that likely others figured it was because of Kuno and not intenal muttering

Kuno despite what many thought was not always calling himself the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Except for that first introduction it was rarely used. He in black pants and a blue shirt came to deliver roses to the fair and beautiful Akane Tendo

"My eyes doth gaze on your beauty Akane Tendo. Date with me and all the stars shall smile upon us"

Every witness thought what came next was an accident; Ranma is not a killer by habit right? Ranma was not a sorceror despite what Principal Kuno's son did believe but Ranma was grumpy this day, not in a good mood. Perhaps for good reason. It started off such a good day but now the day was ruined. If previous events had not occured could the unbalanced Kuno child have ruined Ranma's day no one in the world knows

"Akane beautiful yes. Akane fair no way buster brown"

He was seen by witnesses at the yard grabbing Kuno Tatewaki by collar and dragging him towards the school's outdoor garden pool. No one stopped Saotome Ranma. Why should they. It appeared status quo. Just another fight between Ranma and Kuno. By how wrong they were. Ranma stuffed Kuno's head into the water and drowns him. Kuno; second victim of Ranma's unaverage day

"Hey.."

"That's enough Ranma!"

Hiroshi noticed that the bubbles had stopped. Tatewaki's body looked limp. It looked limp as if was dead

"He's had enough."

People pull Ranma away from Kuno boy's body

"Let's get Kuno to the nurse"

"Oh gods. Ranma's never gone this far before"

Nabiki checks on Kuno's pulse.

"It's too late. Kuno's dead"

Which was true. Nontheless she and Hiroshi carry Kuno to the nurse


	3. Hinako

Ranma did not hate teacher's guts nor was he lecherous ever to her for lechereous reasons. He in fact wanted to make her adult default and she be okay, free of changeing from one to the other. Hinako assumed Ranma was perverted however which was quite far and distant from the truth. Ranma did not deserve to be thought a dirty young man. He was a fine honourable man in no way a student of Happosai regardless of rumours.

"Ninomiya Hinako I have let you shift blame on me, YOUR LIES HAVE GONE FAR ENOUGH"

Needless to say that these these thoughts did occur to Saotome Ranma now that everything seemed so clear, so easy, so simple. Hinako had given detentions he didn't deserve, assign water bucket duty too often than was necessary

"APOLOGISE!"

Hinako would not apologise. As far as she knew she had no reason to. Why was Saotome randomly shouting? There was no reason. No logic to it in the teacher's mind

"You will sit down this minute or else"

Sometimes that tone works. Even in little child form she was the sensei. The teacher. Students typically listen. Not always but often enough to attempt. Furinkan was an odd school. The principal was a hawaiiphile lunatic. A teacher like her wasn't out of place

Ranma gives a snort of impatience

"No I will not sit down. Apologise Ninomiya Hinako"

Needless to say she did not apologise. Instead as expected, he would have been disapponted by the way if she hadn't, she gets out coin and attempts suck out Ranma's ki. Ranma throws an eraser that plugs circle of the coin. Then jump out of seat and while Hinako stunned with anger kicks teacher in the noggin so back of her head hits chalkboard. Then he chooses to get yardstick and ram it into teacher's chest

Hinako gurgles, a faint protest no one will deny. But a protest perhaps even call for mercy. But no mercy came. She died. She may have been a chi vampire but she was human not supernatural in origin. There was no need to cut off her head. The wooden yardstick through her heart was fatal all by its lonesome. Sensi was dead


	4. Akane

"Ranma!"

Akane finally caught a clue, caught on that Ranma was not being his passive aggressive self today

"I think you should go see Dr. Tofu right away Ranma"

It was supposed to be said in worry. But it instead came out like accusation. An order. A thing of statement instead of suggestion. Akane did care for her engaged-to-be but always with only little exception the careing was not blunt and hurtful things said and done by or or the other instead. Tendo Akane had her share of the blame. Ryouga was blind to that. Ranma wasn't

"Is that so?"

Ranma had throughout all of the class time forgot Akane was there. Now he noticed her again. He scrutinized her. There was no indication Akane was sorry. No sign of Akane feeling humble. Akane's aura had anger not a wife's standard reaction to a husband who just killed someone. They weren't married but that was moot, maybe irrelevant to the extreme "You say should as if it means must" Ranma was not wanting word games or any games really. Today has finally been a few straws too many on back of the camel of patience. Would no one talk to him like he was a person instead of a robot expected to do as everybody says. No one has logic but him darn it. No one believes him a good man. Maybe it is time to surrender to madness instead

"Yeah. Yeah it's so"

Akane's danger sense tapped metaphorically at her shoulder. Her conscience said to back down but like her beloved Ranma backing down was not option likely to be taken. The path she took instead was standing her ground. Some kids got out of class. Akane's two friends tried to talk Akane out of staying with Ranma right now but Akane does not listen. It was not gonna be pretty, and news did travel that Kuno was dead. Akane was too busy with stare down, a game of chicken, a game of guts, to notice. She was not being typical girl. She never was one.. but if only she had been bigger man by being a woman what happened today could have been avoided. But fate had done enough warnings. Fate had put arms up and let the situation be. It had to be. Situation been long coming all in all

"This morning meant.. nothing? All the good times mean nothing? No trust? No faith in me?"

Ranma even though often a girl due to water based curse did give try at being bigger man, being mature, trying to keep temper in check

"I knew it. I knew it.. Akane is a female dog. I go back to her with every try at making our relationship work. It's failing. It failed. She doesn't WANT it to work. She does want it to work but she won't do her part.. putting me first. My faults are not as big as they say. IT'S NOT ALL MY FAULT"

Yeah alot isn't his fault. Ranma knows this. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Ryouga, all NOT his fault

"Huh.. No you bozo of course I don't trust you"

She knew this was wrong answer to quelch his anger, his homicidal tendencies but things had way of esculateing. Fight before reasoning. That is how relationship went for them at times

"Shut up conscience, He is a pervert, a jerk, doesn't love me"

The memories were there of him saving her, but somehow she chose placing coincidences as proof he MUST be pervert and bad, never ever fiancee to marry despite knowing in her heart he isn't pervert. But heart weak by now, tired. Everything so tired of reasoning with her issues. Maybe she was spoiled. Maybe she did seem now a female dog. And naive to Ryouga's feelings to boot. But things always worked out fine so far.. so why change things. Don't rock the boat and all that. Never did seem anything ever had to change..

Ranma's laughter was indication maybe a few cards had left the deck

"Okay dokey Akane"

Ranma springs forward not quite like a crazed hyena but the expression on his face might have suggested that. A smile of someone with nothing to lose because everything already was lost. He had lost Akane for last time. She had said it, hinted too many times, she doesn't want be his love. There no holding back for Akane's sake now. Akane always wanted fight without Ranma going soft on her. Be careful what you wish for

Um yeah.. er he's not faking this.."

Akane was not winning. She fought well, fought good, would be good and is good, cept she is not Saotome Ranma good martial artist. She hadn't trained in Art like him. She hadn't dedicated entire life to martial arts. Akane was good enough to beat thugs, horde of students, and even good enough to beat Tatewaki, but she ISN'T Ranma. Time passed, blows exchanged or rather Ranma too good at speed, strength, dodging, etc. When it ends.. Akane has been beaten. Someone beat the snot out of her. Ranma is that somebody. Regret has been tossed away, washed away by message he is in the right and everybody else is in the wrong. Nobody knows what is right for Ranma cept Ranma

"Moron"

Ranma of course was remembering for brief moment Akane's accuseing Ranma of being one unfaithful

Ranma is sure of himself that he has never been untrue or disloyal to Akane. Now he is free of two of his fiancees instead of just one. Life continues for him resulting in sweet freedom from the chains that binded him by contract, by honour, by his very soul to things he never agreed to of her own free will. Whew for him

"I'm free mwahahaha"


	5. Nabiki

"But now that I am free; now what?"

Was he still in his right mind maybe not. Was his mind shattered who could say. But when he then saw a scared Nabiki in the doorway he knew what he must do. He knew precisely what was next. He knew what he had to do even if it was after all on my body. More blood on his proverbial hands. She deserved it. She maybe more than just anybody. Nabiki wasn't joe average. Ranma knew that. Tendo Nabiki was responsbile for some of Ranma's troubles

"Gadzooks"

Nabiki was not in her ice queen personality right now. Akane didn't move still. Akane, Nabiki's sister, had ceased to live. Akane would not be home for dinner. Little sister was gone

"Ranma did this?"

Not only that but he also killed a teacher. But regardless of that Akane was dead. Akane. That.. that can't be? Can it?

"Why Ranma did you.."

"Shut your piehole Tendo"

Ranma would never owe anything to that lady again. The days of being nice to Nabiki were over. No more blackmail. No more deals. No more schemes. Ranma gets the class flag and throws the pole at Nabiki's stomach with as much thrust as he pleased. No hesitation in the toss. It went through air and went nicely through front of the middle sister and out the back.

"Score!"

Another body added to the dead

"Toodles Nabiki"

With that and not a salute more Saotome Ranma exits classroom and never looks back at the handiwork


	6. Cologne

"Son-in-law it is not right to kill an elder's great granddaughter"

But didn't matter what Cologne thought right or wrong. The hypocrisy of how much to hurt Shampoo and how much to let her get away hurting property and people had added up. Even if great Cologne understood by this time it was too late to make ammends either way. She saw the boy, oh the wonders of what could have been.

"Wait there boy"

Ranma grins and steps over towards a pear tree instead of casual conversation with the old lady.

"What is going on with you today Ranma?"

No answer. Ranma knew strategy. Although Amazons are great fighters, great tacticians, good martial artits and some are in reality very bright even simple plans are able to work perfectly fine. Simple traps. A minute later there is a loud snap of a beartrap. The beartrap been placed by somebody else to trap Ranma's leg but since Ranma had known about it instead Ranma's adversary is one caught in it. An old lady killed by a trap. It did not matter who set up trap. Coulda been Kuno Kodachi. Coulda been Gosunkugi Hikaru. Ranma didn't care. Coulda been one of half dozen others. Didn't matter now. Blood oozed from head and body of ex-elder. The teeth of beartrap was as razy sharp as they looked. Beartrap didn't care who was its victim. It was a device and had no mind thus no decision in the matter. So Ranma left things the way they were.

"Off to Tofu now"


	7. Genma

Along the way Ranma met his pop.

"Uh son, time to skip town. Shampoo's dead. The authorities were at the dojo. They think you had something to do with it"

Genma did not actually think his son had done it but better to just leave than face consequences. Better go than go to station to give statements, or see authorties otherwise despite whatever reason is "I got your backpack here son. Training trip.. right?" Genma was a pretty good fighter. Not as great as his son but a great one. Unfortunately honour was not Saotome Genma's specility. He may boast and brag of honour but many are not foolish enough to believe hin anymore. He was an old man. A crafty man. But not a man with the foresight to know his son became cuckoo because of status quo as of this very morning

"No way old man"

Ranma kicks his pops into a fence. Some blows are exchanged. Some distance covered. Washer woman practicing uchimizu. It did not take a genius to know soon Ranma fighting a panda. Genma known to some as panda-san in the form he is now had no idea Ranma could be so devious. So deadly. So calculateing and ruthless. The panda was lend to Kuno compound and to the pond of said compoud.. for reasons of Ranma's treachery. Saotome, we hardly knew ye. Genma father of Ranma died due to Kodachi's crocodile

"I shall be on my way now"


	8. Ryouga

Troublesome dad was gone. Maybe before recent events Genma counted as a loved now. But .. events had made clear that for quite awhile Genma had failed parenting etiquitte and did not deserve fatherhood

"Die Ranma!"

Not it wasn't Tatewaki back from the grave. No it wasn't Mousse. It was the call of the Eternal Lost Boy. One known as Hibiki Ryoga

"Akane's father is crying. Explain yourself"

Ryouga had bad luck often in his life. Maybe worst was today. Good luck going from Tendo household and finding Ranma so soon after, not felt lost all day. His last day on Earth was best day ever with direction, worst day ever if one counts day one dies as a bad day. On the plus side he never learned Akane was dead and Akane never learned her P-chan's secret.

"Soun got a call from the school saying something has tragic happened you are involved. Don't deny it Saotome!"

Ranma did not deny it. Instead he gave a small laugh.

"Let me go see Ono now Ryouga"

Such was not to be. Hibiki was strongwilled. Strong of heart. Not strong in common sense but strong of honour if one does not count the whole P-chan secret thing. Bread wars, daily battles, learning to be rivals instead of strong friends. Who could deny Hibiki would respond in the negative. Another battle was fought instead of simple greeting or tea and cookies. Ryouga might have done better had the two not been at crocodile's home still. Cold water plus cursed by Jusenkyo equals the predicted results. When Ranma left on his way he was not interupted by any more rivals or family. But he did leave the Kuno grounds as a girl and leave behind a dead porcine. Maybe Kodachi would feed the dead pig to some snakes or mince it up for potions. Ranma didn't care what happened to the now quite dead ex-rival. He did not shed a tear from Ryouga nor Genma at all


	9. Tofu

Ranma arrives at the place and goes inside

"Heya doc"

Ranma was cheerful for the moment but it wouldn't last

"Erm hi Ranma. Is everything okay?"

Doctor Ono cleaned his glasses then put them back on. He wasn't as blind as Mousse nor as loveobsessed for his so called soulmate. He liked Kasumi though. Everyone knew it. Did Kasumi know it? Did it matter?

"I got a call from Kasumi .. saying Akane's dead"

It was common that his glasses would seem steamed after a talk with Kasumi. But it held it together oodles better than it would be if Kasumi had actually met him in person. Some really believed for certain Kasumi liked Tofu so it all worked out except for fact neither had said their feelings for each other of yet

"Yeah everything's peachy"

"Geez he's a moron. She's a moron. We've all been morons"

He mentally scolded himself. Yes he knows he's been a moron for listening to dad and for many of of the things he's done since being in Nerima. Ranchan goes over to bookshelf and Tofu follows

"Now's my chance to make things be okay for everyone, for me and for them. You will never say your feelings, just like I wouldn't. In fact you're older therefore you SHOULD have done better. I at least have had talks with Akane, my dear love, I have made ATTEMPTS at a normal relationship. You aren't Mousse, you aren't me, you aren't Tsubasa. Doctor Ono you were supposed to be a role model to us teenagers. But you weren't. You were a big disappointment. Just like my dad. Just like Tendo. Just like everybody."

Tofu was not sure at all what Ranma was talking about. Was what the boy is saying some coping mechanism for the grief that his fiancee died?

"Um.. can you elaborate Ranma?"

He saw that Ranma was crying but also angry, more than peeved, more than annoyed, close to meltdown

"Whatever it is we can work this out"

That could be famous last words. Some might might have counted that as such an event if there was though any witnesses to the scene. But no. No there was no one there but Ono and Saotome. Tofu would die alone and without any children. So was his fate

"Gah I'm positive he never even knew of Akane's crush on him. Hahaha now he's crushed"

Just moments before, seconds before really, Ranma had pushed over the entire bookcase of medical texts

"Bye bye"

Bye bye indeed. One less human in the world. Ono Tofu was completely unreversibly dead. Ono was crushed underneath that bookcase. There was no more heartbearts in that body nor blood flowing in those veins. Brain activity has stopped. Ranma was free to leave on his way right on out the front door


	10. Conclusion

Out front door and into waiting police force. Soun may have been a dummy just like rest of the associates of Ranma but he was also a father. Before even called Tofu he had called the police. Soun without Genma did not come to conclusion to marry Kasumi to Genma. Even if Genma were alive, which he wasn't, it would have been difficult to convince Soun to allow the murderer of his two girls to the remaining girl. Thus fact Ranma now being arrested was not due to a fluke. Maybe concidence that police had guessed Ranma would come here. Then again witnesses at school possibly reported Ranma would come to Ono's office. The truth is irrelevant now

Ranma was sentenced to juvenile prison for seven years with weekly counseling by a shrink. There wasn't need for maximum security facility in his case. He had snapped sure true not a drop of doubt in that. On other hand he was not a maniac. The boy had pleaded guilty and that always helped in these cases. His insanity was valid. He didn't want to get off. What he had did may have been wrong in practice but to his understanding right in necessasity. The need to open his eyes, open everyone's eyes especially his own had been paramount

The counseler wanted to think Saotome Ranma simply had a wild imagination but Soun's statements had kicked that theory in the rear and out metaphorical window. Mousse would have had testified had he been called. Kodachi would not have been on prosecuter's witness list. Nor would Principal Kuno. Nontheless case never went to trial as is clear now. There was no need. All of Nerina, least those relevant, knew of Saotome. When a defendant pleads guilty and the story told to judge the judge was amazed not just due to circumstances of why, and how, and for who. Analysts would have been a waste. Judge of this issue considered and so as stated before seven years with help for Ranma's mind and soul was the answer. People could sigh in relief. One year for every person killed. A pig and a panda were not counted despite fact they are sometimes people. Justice doesn't have to quibble over details after all. Would anyone wait that long? Would anyone miss Ranma and be there when he got out from this entire weird yet completely necessary mess of uh prison time and pychatrists

The answer turned out to be yes. Nadoka waited for her son. Forgave him. Ukyo forgave him too. It was perhaps hard for Nadoka when she heard of Ranma's conviction but when Ranma's secret came to light. When she learned oh that poor boy, yes sepuku contract was nullified. Ranma had took it like a man, took entie life as Genma's son and treated as a prize as bravely as any man could. Ukyo was of similar opnion and took some blame too. She had spoken to her dad. Yes Ranma was free to wed her now. But at what price. A high price. Ukyo's gender issues got self analysed while she waited. Nadoka gave her support

When Ranma got out seven years later he had no desire to go see Soun or Kasumi nor did he want to face Furinkan High and especially never face Happosai. Some people would have taken much longer than seven years to recover from madness but Ranma was a fast learner when it came to his spirit. Ranma had matured from a messed up 16 year old into a more rational 23 year old. He visit Ucchan's for some okonomiyaki and caught up on what been going on for the seven years he had been behind bars and getting his sanity back

Things turned out okay in the end. It was later and okay by both. Relationship allowed to sort out like nonengaged people do. In the end they did wed at both 24 years of age and live happily ever after. THE END


End file.
